Dirty Diana
by Emilia Delko
Summary: What did Natalia get Eric into? Song fic for the song Dirty Diana


**AN: Dirty Diana-Michael Jackson. Idea was floating around my head and my muse wouldn't leave me alone. Italics are the past. **

* * *

><p>Dirty Diana<p>

An invisible blind fold covered his eyes as Eric Delko walked into the locker room unattended. Her perfume crept slowly up his nostrils, sucking him into the captivating smell that seeped from Natalia's chest. He tried to ignore the fact that she was seducing him, as he tried and failed, many times opening the lock. Finally succeeding, he leaned his head, hoping he won't lure her near him. Then she smelt his scent. Her fingers delicately closed her locker, making no noise. As quiet as a nocturnal mouse, she slowly walked over to Eric and crawled her fingers up his back, until they got to his chest and snaked her arms around him. His breath became hitched as he turned his head to the side. Natalia Boa Vista caught him in a hot, headed kiss.  
>"You're coming home with me." The sultry in her voice penetrated the negative thoughts about this rendezvous. He breathed deep breaths as he closed his locker.<br>"I'm with Calleigh." Natalia pushed his lips into hers for a wet kiss.  
>"I don't give a fuck." She stated in a thick Spanish accent that blew the Cuban away with one hot breath.<p>

* * *

><p>"You'll never make me stay so take your weight off of me" Eric growled as he laid there under her. Hands and feet tied to the tall oak posts of her bed with pink satin ribbon. His shirt and pants were off, laying there butt naked as Natalia, dressed in her lavender lace bra and thong, straddled Eric's waist.<br>"Hahaha" A devious laugh came out of her mouth as she bent down and kissed him hard. "You'll be screaming my name once I'm don't with you." She whispered into before biting it, sending him into a wave of moans. Trails of hot kisses ran down his chest. Natalia's lips enclosed her lovers nipple. Her tongue ran around it until it grew hard. Eric managed to untie his arms and legs. Throwing Natalia off of him he ran to the bathroom.

**You'll never make me stay, **  
><strong>So take your weight off of me<strong>  
><strong>I know your every move <strong>  
><strong>So won't you just let me be<strong>  
><strong>I've been there times before <strong>  
><strong>But I was too blind to see <strong>  
><strong>That you seduce every man<strong>  
><strong>This time you won't seduce me<strong>

_He pushed her up against the wall in hopes of her clothes just melting off. Kissing her face, her neck until blood rose, leaving marks of passion. Ripping off her satin shirt, buttons just flying through the room as one broke her vase. _  
><em>"Hey baby do what you please." She moaned as Eric sucked her breasts. Trailing hot kisses down her body as she arched in pleasure. He felt her core, which was soaked. Her hands roamed his body. <em>  
><em>"No turing back Eric Delko"<em>  
><em>"God damn it Nat."<em>

**You're saying that's okay**  
><strong>Hey baby do what you please <strong>  
><strong>I have the stuff that you want<strong>  
><strong>I am the the thing that you need<strong>  
><strong>She looked me deep in the eyes<strong>  
><strong>She touching me so to start<strong>  
><strong>She said there's not turning back<strong>  
><strong>She trapped me in the heart<strong>

Her injurious laugh ran through her house. Eric, trying to figure out a way to get out of her bathroom, which was filled with various lingerie in assortment of colors. The window was up too high to climb out of, the only door was trapped and he couldn't jump through the wall.

Then, his mind cleared. He heard the rattling of the door knob as Natalia took a bobby pin and fiddled with the lock. After it unlocked, the door slowly eased opened, revealing Natalia in the whole lingerie get up, leaving Eric to imagine life with Natalia, how sexy and fun the relationship would be. He shook his head of those dirty thoughts.

Natalia walked up to him and slid her hands all across his bare chest before holding his biceps. "I hate sleeping alone, so come with me" Her sultry voice and her tugging on his arm still didn't win Eric over.

**She said I have to go home **  
><strong>'Cause I'me real tired you see <strong>  
><strong>But I hate sleppin' alone <strong>  
><strong>Why don't you come with me <strong>  
><strong>I said my baby's at home <strong>  
><strong>She's problably worried tonight <strong>  
><strong>I didn't call on the phone to <strong>  
><strong>Say that I'm alright <strong>

He left the bathroom, leaving a dumbstruck Natalia standing in the middle of her enormous bathroom. Her mini tantrum echoed in the bathroom before she followed Eric.

"Calleigh baby, I'm alright" His breath quickened as he saw Natalia make her way over to her phone, "But unlock the door cause I forgot the key," Another evil laugh shook his eardrums before Natalia took the phone out of Eric's sweaty grip.

"He's not coming back" She paused as I can hear Calleighs gasp over the phone, as it was Natalias voice Calleigh was hearing. "Because he's sleeping with me!" Natalia dropped the phone, still dangling from the cord attached to the wall.

**Diana walked up to me, **  
><strong>She said I'm all yours tonight <strong>  
><strong>At that I ran to the phone <strong>  
><strong>Sayin' baby I'm alright <strong>  
><strong>I said but unlock the door. <strong>  
><strong>Because I forgot the key. <strong>  
><strong>She said he's not coming back <strong>  
><strong>Because he's sleeping with me <strong>

And that's when Eric woke up. Not to a red satin down blanket surrounded by chocolate walls. Not waking up next to a naked Latina, but waking up to blonde hair circling around his tongue. Calleigh.


End file.
